


Wake Up Call

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey uses he/him xe/xem and they/them, Bubby uses they/them and he/him, Coomer uses he/him and it/its, Cuddling, Found Family, Pronoun Rundown:, Tommy and Gordon use he/him, Waking Up, bubby has two prosthetic arms a hearing aid and uses a cane, coomer has his normal prosthetics, gordon uses crutches to walk and has his prosthetic arm, some things to note:, tommy had a prosthetic leg (the right)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Sleep over nights, when living together, really just meant going to be whenever, wherever. Waking up was always a bit of a wild ride.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Bapsys (on tumblr) wrote a lil headcanon thing and I was like 'I'm gonna write them waking up now :)' and then I did. 
> 
> All prosthetic headcanons and pronouns come from xym, and I will be taking no criticism of any neopronouns used! I can and will delete comments of such content! Thank you for your time! Enjoy some found family science team fluff.

At this point, one would think that Bubby would be used to waking up in a weird position after sleep over night. On non sleep over nights, he still woke up in a weird way, used to being able to wiggle about and still end up relatively the same position in the tube, but sleep over nights were always worse some how. Their back ached, there were sleep marks across his face and arm, dried drool across the pillows, and Benrey laying over his chest sideways. Bubby stared at him, eyes narrowed slightly, before shifting and shoving Benrey off the bed. 

Xe tumbled down to the floor, lifting their head up to look at Bubby betrayed. Bubby just grinned at him, then began to hit them with pillows when they tried to climb back up onto the bed. All the while, Bubby’s alarm kept repeating one section of Dr. Feelgood, giving a rather strange tone to the entire mini pillow fight. 

Who won wasn’t actually clear. They just eventually petered out into nothing, Benrey once again laying across Bubby’s chest. Neither said anything, just catching their breath, before Bubby moved his hand over across the desk, finding his phone to turn the alarm off finally. Benrey stared at them quietly, and complained once more when Bubby shoved xem off his chest, sitting up and glancing at the time. 

Oh. 

They had spent far longer than Bubby had thought beating each other with pillows. 

“Alright. Come on you.” Bubby muttered, standing, grabbing his hearing aid off the desk as well. Benrey pouted at him, waiting until it was on to say anything, as he kept his mouth in the pillow. 

“Nope. Don’t wanna.” 

Bubby stared at them quietly, before grabbing their ankle and yanking xem off the bed. Benrey whined as they hit the floor for a second time that day-it wasn’t even eight am yet-and was partially dragged down the hall. Both of them knew Bubby could, if they so desired, lift Benrey up enough to properly carry him, but also this was more fun. 

Tommy, on the other hand, heard slightly muffled screaming as his wake up call. He pushed Sunkist off his head, and Sunkist just rolled onto her back, tongue lolling out. Tommy took that second to pet her belly, before the screaming for help was back, and Tommy recognized it was Benrey. After a moment of listening, he heard Bubby shouting as well, and sighed, taking his time getting up properly. 

When Tommy did get up, removing Sunkist’s fur from his mouth, he peeked into the bathroom, where the door was open, to see the shower running and Bubby trying to wrestle Benrey into it. Of course. Tommy watched for a moment, then turned and whistled for Sunkist. She came bounding in a moment later, and he pointed into the bathroom. “Get xem.” 

Coomer was lucky enough to wake to silence. Well... mostly silence. It could hear the others in the kitchen, but they weren’t arguing over anything that he could tell. The room did smell faintly of wet dog, meaning someone was resisting a shower, and that Sunkist had helped, gotten wet, and had come into this room at some point. Coomer looked down at Gordon, who was still sleeping peacefully on his chest, and decided that it wasn’t worth it to move. Anything that would happen, the others would come in and wake them both up, and Coomer simply shifted, just barely as not to wake Gordon, and began to slowly run it’s hand through his hair. 

Gordon only slept for another thirty minutes, max, as Bubby came into the room pouting. Gordon simply groaned, turning his head into Coomer’s chest and tried to block it out. Coomer looked over towards Bubby. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Bubby huffed, moving over carefully, setting his cane down next to Gordon’s crutches, and clambered over the two of them to Coomer’s other side, collapsing there dramatically. “I’m only tall here anymore. Benrey decided to be Tommy’s height.” They mumbled, and Coomer snickered, trying to tamp it down when Bubby shot a glare at it. 

The three of them continued to lay in silence, all awake but none wanting to move, until Benrey and Tommy came in. Benrey’s way of waking up the still seemingly sleeping Gordon was to gently place a pancake on his face. There would have been butter, but Tommy gave a very gentle yet violent threat if there was melted butter in his bed. Everyone else got plates, and Coomer forced Gordon, who was very grumpy from five hours of sleep, to get off it’s chest. Gordon sighed, and rolled onto his back, and accepted his fate of another pancake stacked on his face.


End file.
